Beautiful Boy
by JLei
Summary: Yuugi wants nothing more than to be with the Pharaoh. Possibly more to come.
1. Beautiful Boy

**Beautiful Boy **

"Beautiful boy, why do you cry?" Atemu wondered as he took little Yuugi in his arms and carefully dried his cheeks.

Yuugi burrowed away in his chest and Atemu smiled patiently, stroking his hair.

"Don't cry." He lifted Yuugi up onto his lap and cupped his chin in his hand, staring longingly into his eyes. Yuugi lowered his head and crossed his arms around his ribs.

"I have given you everything. Why do you cry?" Atemu asked, peeking up at Yuugi who shut his eyes tightly. Atemu sighed softly and leaned in to kiss his eyelids.

Yuugi blushed. He coyly folded his hands around the back of Atemu's neck and opened his large violet eyes. Atemu smiled and examined him. He had an angelic appearance that he just could not resist to study. That extravagant multicoloured hair which resembled his own and golden bangs that perfectly framed his round white face. A simple, small nose, radiant Persian-like eyes, which seemed to match his milky complexion, and a tiny, fragile body. Atemu loved his body, how it was utterly pure and untainted. He loved to smooth over his satiny skin and follow every effeminate detail with his fingertips.

He lowered Yuugi onto his bed and slowly began to remove his clothes. He then placed heated open-mouthed kisses on his stomach and chest, which sent shivers up Yuugi's spine. He continued along his jawbone and to his chin until he met with his lips, letting his tongue softly graze over Yuugi's. His body quivered in response, lifting his head to sink deeper into the Pharaoh's comforting, moist kiss. Atemu escaped the slighter boy's lips and captured flecks of skin on his neck and shoulder. He let his fingers ghostly glide over Yuugi's thigh, creating goosebumps all over his body.

"Why do you cry?" Atemu wondered once again.

"I cry," Yuugi spoke "only so I can lie here next to you. So you can come to me and we can be together like we once were."

Atemu was expressionless, staring into him with vacant eyes.

"Don't say that you don't." Yuugi whispered solemnly. Painful tears began to swell in his eyes and he closed them tightly, turning his head away from Atemu before he could notice. He felt a light kiss upon his lips and opened his eyes to find himself alone, lying naked on his bed.

The window was open and an icy breeze swept through his vastly empty room. Yuugi watched as the silky curtains danced gracefully along the wind, a chill instantly falling over him. He quickly gathered himself, holding his knees to his chest.

And he was left by himself yet again with the agonizing need to cry, but no hand to dry his cheeks.


	2. We Can Be

**We Can Be**

_I **need** to be with him..._

Yuugi had fallen into a restless sleep. He shifted around, wrinkling his sheets, an agitated expression on his face. He had not had a single dream since the separation from Atemu—though the separation in itself had all seemed like a vast, unending dream. How could he have ever lost his spirit? He couldn't fathom it. And even though he tried to ignore it he could never deny how he truly felt. Once Atemu departed Yuugi felt like a magnificent part of him had been stolen away; he was a hollow shell of a human being. It seemed almost too hopeless and he feared that as time slipped by he would grow further away from him, seeing him only in apparitions that were detained to his broken mind.

He had missed it. Of course he had missed it. All the years of the Pharaoh simply overtaking him while he remained completely unaware. Each duel segregating his soul from his body and becoming the strong man he was always determined to be. The Pharaoh had brought him to a level that he never even realized existed.

Atemu always appeared whenever darkness approached his heart. When he slept, Yuugi had visions of the powerful Atemu's face with those subtle delicate features that him feel weak. He would whisper words directly into his ear and bring him near his climax. His warm eyes would search him, violet orbs darting back and forth, pondering why he would cry.

"I give you everything you could want. I give you kisses and comfort and warmth."

"I need it to be something more." Yuugi would respond.

"Beautiful boy, we can mere host and spirit."

Wincing, he would say, "I can't only be that."

"Why not?" Atemu would question, augmenting his usual furrowed brows; "we have a connection far greater than any ordinary couple, isn't that enough?"

"No. I need to feel your skin and breathe you in as if you're real."

"I cannot be real. But I can give you everything you want."

"You lie, Atemu! You say you give me everything, but you lie!"

And as Atemu smiled he would try with all his strength to reach for him, but would be suddenly awoken by a shock, frightening every nerve in his body.

_Could everything just be a dream?_


End file.
